De-rating of an engine is known in the art. De-rating generally includes regulating an amount of fuel supplied to the engine in order to reduce an engine power output. De-rating of the engine is performed due to various reasons. De-rating may be performed in order to prevent overheating of the engine. For example, engines installed within a closed environment, such as an engine room, need to be de-rated if the ambient temperature of the closed environment is high. In such a situation, the engines may de-rate after a cold start inside the hot closed environment, which may be undesirable. Known methods use additional sensors and associated systems to prevent such premature de-rate events. The additional sensors lead to increase in cost of the system. The additional sensors may also reduce system reliability due to added number of components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,827 discloses a system for sampling vehicular operating conditions of a vehicle. The vehicle is equipped with an internal combustion engine and an electronic control module for controlling the engine. The system includes a plurality of sensors for providing signals indicative of vehicular operating information. At least one of the plurality of sensors is in communication with the electronic control module. The system includes a memory in communication with the electronic control module for maintaining sampled information from the electronic control module in a plurality of pages. The system includes a microprocessor in communication with the memory and with the electronic control module. The microprocessor cooperates with the electronic control module to maintain a plurality of trends pages in the memory. Each trends page includes a predetermined number of samples. The trends pages provide an indication of at least one of a plurality of vehicle operating conditions or driver performance.